


Sweet

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-03
Updated: 2003-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: My submission for the Naive!Fraser challenge on ds_flashfiction.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Sweet

## Sweet

by byob_kenobi

Disclaimer: Not mine, or I wouldn't have to write about them.

Author's Notes: Thanks to jodie_mouse for the quick beta.

Story Notes: No candy products were harmed in the making of this story.

* * *

"Fraser, you just lick it and stick it in there. It's not rocket science." 

Fraser frowned at the package. "Do you eat it?" 

Ray leaned back on the couch. "Duh, Frase, it's candy. What the fuck else do you do with it? You got candy up there in Canada, don't you?" 

"Well, certainly, but most of them attempt the pretense of disguising their merchandise as actual food products." He checked the package again. "If I may say, they also have better spelling." 

"Well, Lik-M-Aid follows in the long and noble American tradition of jacking up little kids directly with metric tons of sugar. Eliminate the middleman." 

"So you take sticks of _hardened sugar_ , dye and chemicals, you lick them, dip them into _powdered_ sugar, dye and chemicals, and Mmph!" 

Ray grinned, pulling the candy out of Fraser's mouth. "What do you think?" 

"I seem to be quite energized and sticky, Ray." 

Ray leaned in and slowly kissed him, tasting sugar and sweetness. 

"Perfect." 

* * *

End Sweet by byob_kenobi:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
